The TIT Coalition
by Lizuka
Summary: Tomo has decided to put together a little afterschool club.


"It's perfect!"

"Mmm?" hearing that voice in her window wasn't terribly surprising, and it was not terribly welcome either. "You really should come to the front door or something. Or at least call first."

"Ah, c'mon!" Tomo waved one hand dismissively, before kicking her shoes off and climbing into the window rather than just standing outside of it. "What sort of 'private' actions am I gonna see you doing anyway, Yomi? Only thing I could think of that you might do'd be crammin' your finger down your throat, and you _clearly_ haven't been doing that."

The girl in glasses sighed, turning over to her friend (in the absolute loosest sense of the word) and sighing heavily, "If you're going to do nothing but insult me, just leave. I'm busy."

"Expecting another answer to your questions, Tearful Little Diet Girl?"

"Seriously, get--"

Tomo held up her hands then, shaking her head back and forth slowly, "Hey, Yomi, chill out!" The girl stopped then, leaning forward a tad though thankfully not getting close enough to be right in Yomi's face as she did so, "You never asked what's perfect, after all. Don'tcha want to know?"

"Not particularly, no."

"Ah, c'mon!" Tomo of course was going to tell her anyway, and Yomi knew that, but she may as well get out all of the protesting she could. Made things a bit less painful - sure enough, though, the excitable girl went right on like there had been no interjection, "I've spent all day pesterin' Miss Yukari, and guess what?"

"Oh, God, let me guess. . ." Yomi dawned a look of mock terror, though there was some truth behind the look too, "She killed you and you decided to haunt me."

"Even better!" Tomo then shot forward a thumbs-up, as she shouted out an explanation, "She signed the form for us to start a club!"

". . . A club?"

"Uh huh!"

Well, that just made Yomi smile a little, before she said, "That could actually be a good thing. A few times a week you can be locked up after school and thus not pestering me."

"Oh, you'll be there too, Yomi."

"What makes you think that I would ever, _ever_ join a club that has anything to do with you?"

"Oh, poor naive Yomi, you don't have a choice - your name went on the form too!"

There was a. . . myriad of emotions to come with that particular revelation. Most of them were ones with only the slightest differences from standard-fare anger. It took a moment for the girl to be able to formulate exactly what she wanted to say on the subject, though, so she decided to settle for huffing and crossing her arms. "I really should kill you, you know."

"Hey, c'mon, it'll be fun! You're always with me after school anyway, just now we've got a room to do all that in - and school funds backing us! Think of all the things we can buy and make the school pay for!"

"You _are_ aware that those generally have to fit with the club activity, right? And that you get limited funds. . . What exactly is this club based around anyway? Or did you even think that far ahead?"

"Oh, I thought Yomi. I thought, and I came up with somethin' perfect!"

"What? What idea could you _possibly_ have come up with that would actually hold your interest for more than twenty seconds?"

"It's simple. . . . Da duh duh duh DUN! The Tomo Tokino coalilition of investigating interesting things in the name of Tomo, or for short - the TIT Coalition!"

". . . You are aware that would be the TTCOTINTOT, right?"

"Wrong, Yomi, it'd be the TTCOIITITNOT. I mean, what you said? What an idiot! But anyway, TIT Coalition's catchy and to the point!"

"You talk so damn fast I should get a medal for being as close as I was." With that said, however, Yomi had more important things to question, "What do you mean by 'investigating interesting things' anyway?"

"What it sounds like, dear Yomi."

"That's what I'm trying to figure out. . ."

Tomo moved backwards then, taking a seat over on the bed before she got to explaining, "Well, you, me, and the other fokls we recruit'll sit around and if something interesting or fun comes up, we'll look into it! _That_ is the true purpose of the TIT Coalition."

"So. . . You're wanting to do the _exact_ same thing you always do, but you want the school to finance it."

"No, not at all!"

Tomo waved a hand dismissively, as she assured Yomi, "The TIT Coalition will be much more epic in scope! We will revolutionize the world one step at a time, we will --"

"Can you just leave?"

"Oh, fine, fine. Got other people to recruit anyway - just thought I might let you know first: tomorrow, after school, room. . . uh, well, I'm sure you'll find us just fine!"

The next second the wildcat had hopped up and quickly climbed back out the window; she slipped on her shoes out there, and then walked off.

"Finally. . ."

Of course, right after mumbling this Yomi saw Tomo's head pop back into the window, this time just long enough to shout, "And good luck losing those last thirty pounds!"

"Get out of here already!"

- - - - -

Well, that was certainly successful, not that Tomo had expected much of a fight out of Osaka on the subject. She was pretty much who Tomo was banking on as being the easy one, really. . .

Grinning, the exciteable girl had her fingers in her pockets and whistled a very inspiring tune as she set to walking away from the Osaka household. Before she could get too far, though, she heard the call of, "Hey!" from a very familiar voice.

"Wha?" Tomo turned her head, and quickly spotted Kagura jogging up to her. "Oh, what is it?"

"Come on, you know what." Smirking as she came to a stop and crossed her arms, the athletic girl quickly questioned, "Yomi called and let me know you were wanting to put together some club or somethin', and since I was nearby I thought I'd keep an eye out for you. What've you got in mind to drag us into, huh?"

There was a brief silence, as if Tomo was surveying the girl, before eventually declared, "I don't need you."

"What? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Don't need ya. You wouldn't really fit. . ."

The athlete was clearly getting offended now, especially as she huffed, "Fit with what, huh?"

"The plan!" Tomo thrust a hand into the air triumphantly, explaining afterward, "The TIT Coalition is, by design, the most perfect, interesting combination of people put together to solve all of the mysteries of this world! Or, ya know, town, whatever's easiest."

"So I'm not interesting, huh? Not exciting enough for you, am I?"

"Not really. You're kinda bland."

That practically made steam pour out of Kagura's ears as she basically screamed, "Bland?!" After a moment, though, she calmed enough to ask in a clearly irritated tome, "Who all's in this group that's so exciting then?"

"Well, let's see. . . I just got Osaka. . ."

"Osaka?!"

"And Miss Sakaki before that. . . Was about to go see Chiyo-chan. And, oh yeah, Yomi! That's it."

There was just stunned silence at that, but not that Tomo was the kind of person to notice or care. Instead, she simply waved and declared, "Well, gotta go!"

As Tomo walked away once again whilsting away happily, she only barely took notice of Kagura angrily shouted, "Well, fine! I don't want to be in your stupid TIT whatever anyway! At least I've got sports!"

"TIT Coalition's better!"

"Err!"

- - - - -


End file.
